An anaconda in the lair
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When Shredder mutates a snake to kill Splinter and find Karai what will happen? Will karai be the same snake girl we saw before or will she of changed? And if she has was it for better or for worse? Takes place after revenge is mine
1. Chapter 1

I do not own TMNT only my oc on with the story

Shredder stormed into his throne room angry as hell he had just lost Karai to becoming a mutant snake girl and he blamed Hamotoe Yoshi for all of it. He sat down on his throne frustrated letting out a deep sigh he closed his eyes until he heard Xever talk. "Master if I may I may have a solution to Splinter and to find Karai" Shredder looked up in almost shock what did he know he was only a mutant himself but Shredder was prepare to listen. "You see back in my home village there was millions of snakes but the thing I noticed was that if one was taken far away from the one who might of known it better then it found it if we use the same DNA of snake and mutate another snake of the same breed then it will find Karai. And snakes love to eat rats master" Shredder thought for a few minutes until finally standing up and without a word he left the room everyone there followed and they finally saw him enter Stockman's lab Stockman buzzed over to a cage and was holding a white rat over it. "Stockman!" Shredder almost yelled making Stockman jump still holding the rat Stockman faced Shredder. "Was there any snakes left or mutagen?" Stockman nodded his head and buzzing over to the cage he put his human hand inside pulling out a large brown anaconda it slithered around his arm wrapping around his arm toward the rat until it snapped at it catching it in its mouth and swallowed it whole.

Stockman placed her on the table and pressed a button on the wall opening up a large room with a tank full of mutagen. He turned to Shredder and asked. "Might I ask why we need this?" Shredder did not answer he simply roughly grabbed the anaconda and threw it into the mutagen slightly whispering. "Go find Karai beast" the anaconda splashed in but did not resurface until a large head splashed out and with it a large snake body the anaconda slithered out until it fully amurged everyone took two steps back Xever whispering. "For all that is holy please tell me I don't see this"


	2. Chapter 2

The now massive anaconda hissed at the men the anaconda was 9 foot tall and 16 foot long from it head to its tail it stopped in front of the men and hissed. Shredder turned to Stockman angrily almost yelling. "You mean to tell me that all your mutagen does is grow things" Stockman stuttered about until they heard a hissing voice. "So this is my voice?" They turned to the anaconda and saw it go to Stockman who trembled away but it hissed at him until saying. "Master?" He looked at the clearly female snake and stroked her head with his fly hand he then reached into the jar filled with dead mice and through one to her which she expertly caught in her mouth. When she finished eating Shredder walked toward he asking. "Now you have eaten will you track down my daughter Karai and bring her back?" She looked at Shredder until answering. "No" she began to slither away until he erupted. "No!?" She turned around with a sigh. "Yes, no" Shredder was livid he marched toward her and spoke with fire in his words. "And why not?" She took a deep breath and answered. "Because from what I can sense about her you are not her father the man known as Splinter is"

Shredder extended his claws and slashed her she turned around hissing as his men was about to charge she suddenly spat a blob of mutagen from her fangs which was clearly what was ment to be the venom she glared at Shredder and hissed. "Unless you want to become a mutant yourselve Shredder I would stop" she suddenly burst through the wall and quickly slithered away until she got to her instincts kicking in she looked around looking for the warmest place she could find until she found a radiator factory slithering in screams filled her ears but she just wrapped herselve around the pipes and fell into a deep sleep.

AT THE LAIR

Leo slumped on the couch depressed about Karai he began flipping through the channels until the news came up with breaking news. "In the radiator factory a large snake has made a home for itself scaring away anybody who goes near it" Leo got straight up and luckily for him everyone heard the news they immediately left and when they got to the scene they watched as several cops charged in with guns ready only to run out screaming a few minutes later. They entered through the skylight and they instantly felt like someoen was watching them as they walked Leo ordered. "Okay guys no sudden movements" suddenly Mikey felt a tap on his shoulder he looked back to see nothing he looked back forward only to be tapped again but this time he came face to face with a giant anaconda he jumped back and said. "Can I make sudden movements now?" Everyone turned around to scream the anaconda hissed and them glaring. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

She hissed at them blocking the exit from them she watched their movement until Mikey spoke up. "Guys just stay still her vision is based on movement" she glared at them and said in a knowing voice. "That only works for t-rexs" she suddenly wrapped her tail around Donnie's face lifting him up and began swinging him around him screaming. Until she threw him at Leo and Raph making them fall into a pile they watched in horror as the female snake circle their younger brother who looked quite terrified. She suddenly wrapped her tail around Mikey's waist lifting him up but this time it was gentle she looked at him and he looked at her he slowly raised his hand and waved saying. "Hi" she twitched her mouth into a smile she gentle placed him down and was about to speak when shrunken stabbed into her tail she hissed in pain looking at the thrower who happened to be Raph. She let a giant hiss out at him and quickly slid away. When the brothers grouped Leo ordered. "Okay everyone split up we have to find that snake" they all split up and wandered all over the factory but no one found anything. That was until Mikey stumbled across a large and very angry snake it hissed and curled up in a ball. Mikey hid himself behind a large pipe watching the snake gently dab its tongue over its bleeding wound. Mikey saw it was in pain from its wound he slowly stepped out of hiding as the snake saw him she hissed at him but Mikey held his hands up to show no weapons were in his hands.

He slowly edged towards the snake and finally placed his hand on her tail she wrapped her tail around his hand smiling when suddenly the other turtles jumped from the shadows Raph pinned down her mouth and Leo grabbed his taser zapping her unconscious. Mikey was in shock he eventually glared at this brothers yelling. "What the heck was that?" Leo looked at his brother and answered. "If you hadn't noticed Mikey this is a dangerous mutant" Mikey got in Leo's face retorting. "Which is why we need to help her" they moved away from each other Leo going one way Mikey going towards the now unconscious snake and gently lifting her head up helplessly trying to drag her. After a few minutes the rest of the brothers sighed and grabbed a part of the snake and began dragging her away.

Later at the lair Mikey sat stroking the girls head in a soothing manner Raph complaining. "I can't believe we brought her here" Mikey glared at Raph yelling. "She needs our help" the snakes eyes suddenly shot open as she sat up and slithered around Mikey hissing at the others but before she could strike Leo zapped her again. She fell to the floor in a heap as Mikey ran to her head Splinter came in yelling. "What is going on in here?" They all looked at Splinter Raph yelling. "Sensie Mikey made us bring a dangerous snake mutant back to the lair and it almost attacked us" Mikey looked up at Splinter retorting. "She needs our help" Splinter looked at the snake and slightly stepped back his rat fear kicking in but controlled it he looked at Mikey saying. "Michaelangelo when she awakens you must find a way to befriend her as for the rest of you, you must makes sure you have a plan in case the Shredder can track her" they all split up before Donnie said. "Where still chaining her up right?" Splinter smiled saying. "Of course like I said before with Leatherhead I'm compassionate not crazy"

A few hours later the female snake woke up blinking her eyes open she tried to get up but found a chain around her neck she tried to put mutagen on it to burn though it but none would come out. Suddenly Mikey entered the room she glared at him. "Let me out of here" Mikey smiled and said. "Yeah sorry about the chains my brothers said I had to in case you attacked me" she looked a round the room in confusion. "Where am I? Where is my venom?" Mikey sat down saying. "Your at our house and about your venom Donnie had to take it out but don't worry you can have it back when they make sure your good" she slumped down and sighed. They both sat in silence until Mikey asked. "So what's your name?" She looked at him sadly replying. "I do not have one" Mikey stood up in shock saying. "You don't have a name? Well today's your lucky day because I am amazing at naming stuff" he stroked her tail an opened her eyes until he opened her mouth looking in he finally stroked her head saying. "Your head feels scaly that's it Scales" Scales sat up and thanked him. "Scales it is thank you" he simply said it was no problem. A minute later Mikeyb stood up and grabbed the chain unlocking it as soon as it was released Scales looked at Mikey in shock and asked. "But why?" Mikey just looked at Scales and answered. "Because o don't think your as bad as everyone thinks"


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours the brothers emerged from the lab Mikey running up to them saying."yo dudes Scales is totally off the chain" the looked shocked Raph yelling. "You let her go?" Mikey looker at Raph replying. "What did I say last time no it means Scales is cool that's why I let her go" they all turned to see a large snake in front of them but before anyone could say anything Scales turned to Donnie saying."please Donnie I can help you find Karai and all I ask is for one thing" Donnie and everyone else looked at her Leo asking."what?" She almost looked down in shame whilst saying. "Arms and legs" they looked at her in shock until Raph and Leo began to laugh at her even Donnie was chuckling at her scentence Mikey was glaring at his brothers actions saying. "What the heck is wrong with you?" He placed a hand on her head as she looked down. "Michaelangelo is right" they all looked at Splinter. "Why is laughing at somebody's dream?" Raph wiped away a tear answering. "Because sensie she's a snake they don't exactly have arms or legs" Donnie put his hand up saying. "Actually I might have something she could try" he lead them all into his lab and pulled a cloth revealing an exoskeleton of some sort. After Scales was inside the basically had metal arms and legs she moved her hands back and forth saying. "Thank you Donnie and don't think I haven't forgot about Karai in fact" she lifted her head up and closed her eyes saying."She is close by follow me" she began to walk forward with the guys following. After a few hours of jumping roof to roof Scales stopped and smelled the air to look at the next rooftop she pointed to the water tower saying. "She is hiding behind the water tower" Leo raised his hand gesturing them to go forward. When they finally got to the tower a snake figure pounced them Scales jumped in front of them hissing at the other snake until Leo walked forward yelling. "Karai its us" the other female snake stopped at said. "Leonardo?"

A few hours later Karai had told them that she ran away and had been living up here as well as Scales telling Karai her story Leo turned to Karai asking. "Karai why don't you come back to our home?" She looked away and then looked down whilst replying. "I can't do that Leo I nearly killed father so many times I can't go back" she felt a metal hand place itself on her shoulder Karai looked back at Scales who was smiling at her. "Look if Splinter is your father he'll just be happy to finally see you" Karai fought for a minute until nodding and agreed to go with them. When they got to the last rooftop they heard a voice. "Hello Karai" they turned around Karai growling. "Shredder" he looked at Scales saying. "You did a good job finding my daughter" Scales hissed at him. "She is not your daughter" he raised his claws bringing many foot soldiers and foot bots and charged. Everyone thought for a few minutes until Shredder went to attack Karai with his claws Scales ran in front of Karai as the blade dug deep into her stomach but as he went deeper she stabbed her recently filled fangs into his neck as he went deeper she injected more of the mutagen into him. He soon brought out his claws and started staggering backwards Scales punched him in the face whilst Karai did a roundhouse kick kicking him off the roof.

When the foot where gone they all cheered except for Scales who place a hand to her stomach and pulled it back when she felt a wet substance she brought it back and found her hand to be red she suddenly collapsed on her knees Mikey saw this and caught her as she fell. Donnie picked her up and they ran to the lair. A few hours later Scales woke up with a pain in her stomach she ran her tail (he exoskeleton is off right now) over her stitching she then sat up and slithered to the door and saw her friends together watching TV she sighed inwardly thinking. 'Now this is the life'


End file.
